Minor Ships
Minor pairings are the lesser known ships on Victorious. Since there are many characters on the show, there is large speculation on couplings and pairings. Pairings can either be platonic friendships and/or romantic relationships. Pairings can also have one-time characters and regular characters. The Minor Pairings Bendré - Be/ck and A/'ndré' Brina - B'/eck and T/'rina Trade - Tr/'''ina and J'''/ade Trinjin - Trin/'''a and Sin/jin''' Cinjin - C/'''at and S/injin''' Rinjin - R/'''obbie and S/injin''' Dori - D/'''amien and T/ori''' Tayley - T/'''ara and H/ayley''' Bendré Moments Pilot -''' Beck zaps Andre's broken toe to fix it. When Andre thanks him however, he is buzzed out of the improv. '''The Bird Scene - André asks Beck if he would like to attend ballet class with him and Robbie. Beck understands Andre's reasons for joining ballet but looks very unamused. Robarazzi - Beck and Andre steal Robbie's clothes together. Wi-Fi in the Sky '- Beck, Andre, Tori, and Cat work on writing a script together. Andre is impressed by Beck's spinning counterclockwise. They spin together. Beck says hello to Andre's grandmother before he gets signed off because his grandmother punched the screen. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam - 'Beck helps Andre chew his food by holding his hand and leading it to his mouth. Beck and Andre also decide to get a drink from the Soda Machine. Beck then complains that it ate his money and Andre tries to shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. Beck and Andre are also sitting next to one another at the restaurant. 'Freak the Freak Out - Beck and Andre both cheer very loudly for Cat and Jade. [[Rex Dies|'Rex Dies']] - Beck and Andre are both happy about seeing the Turblow Jet. They also sing a small jingle together about it. The Wood - Beck and Andre are both seen together in the crowd while Trina and Robbie are in the Taco Truck. Also, When they do their The Wood fight, they congratulate each other. theSlap.com Hints - *Andre posted a picture of Beck and Tori in the setting of Beck's RV proving that he visits Beck at times. *Beck posted a picture of Andre and Tori pointing at the dead bee. Beck then said that Andre is a little weird. *Andre posted saying he was going for a jog. Beck asked if he was done with his jog yet. *Andre posted a picture of Beck and Tori, and describes Beck as 'his boy'. Brina Moments The Bird Scene - Beck and Trina are both together when Tori shows everyone how she decorated her locker. When Beck says that Tori has finally learned the lesson of the bird scene, Trina is smiling and she glances back at him. Survival of the Hottest- Beck and Trina first talk in Survival of the Hottest. Trina tells Beck that his trailer is cool, but later says that it's stupid, and says, "Yeah, OFFENSE." Trina welcomes herself in Becks RV. [[Cat's New Boyfriend|'Cat's New Boyfriend']] -Trina allows Beck to use the fish to smooth his feet as well. Freak the Freak Out- Beck helps take care of Trina. Trina also attacks Beck by trying to hit him with a pillow. Beck was massaged Trina's mouth. Trina has her legs over Beck's (he attempts to push them away). [[The Wood|'The Wood']] - Trina sits next to Beck at the Asphalt Cafe and shoves her arm in front of Beck's nose and tells him to smell her. She then tells him it's her natural scent with a smile. Brina1.jpg brina5.png brina7.png Trade Moments [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']] - Jade says that Tori should get Trina talent for her birthday. Jade Dumps Beck- When Trina hands Jade a flyer for her one-woman show, Jade shoves it down her shirt. Survival of the Hottest '- Jade shouts to Trina that nobody likes her. Jade wants Trina's water. [[Cat's New Boyfriend|'Cat's New Boyfriend]] - Trina allows Jade to use the fish to smooth her feet. [[Freak the Freak Out|'Freak the Freak Out-']] Jade likes the thought of Trina's mouth blood. The Diddly-Bops - 'Both of them wore the same hamburger suit. Also, both of them couldn't fit their boobs through the hamburger. Trina says "How did Jade fit her boobs through this?". 'theSlap.com Hints - Trina posts saying that she's still trapped in the bathroom and Jade tells her that nobody cares. Trinjin Moments *'The Birthweek Song' - Sinjin tells Tori that she should get Trina a Sinjin bobblehead for her birthweek. *'The Diddly-Bops - '''Trina & Sinjin are '''both' in the new Diddly Bop band together and were riding in Sikowitz's Van facing each other. *'A Film by Dale Squires' - Trina and Sinjin both run into the classroom to meet Dale Squires. theSlap.com Hints *Trina posts saying she's still trapped in the bathroom. Sinjin says that she shouldn't be so worried because she has a nice bathroom. *Sinjin posts Happy St. Patrick's day on March 24th. Trina comments calling him a weirdo and telling him it was last week. He replies by saying that's why people got so mad at him for pinching them. Cinjin Moments *'Robarazzi' - Cat asks Sinjin if he has a credit card to fool him into buying her items from Sky Store. When he says he does, she flirts with him and asks if he would like to call her. He responds that he would and runs off to buy a cell phone. We don't know if they ever did date. If they did, it doesn't last because Cat starts dating Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend. *'Sleepover at Sikowitz's - '''Cat wears a shirt that says "I love nerds" and Sinjin is a nerd. Cinjin2.jpg|Cat and Sinjin Cinjin.jpg Tumblr lh9du6tOXK1qe17wio1 400.jpg Rinjin Moments 'Robarazzi - Robbie does an interview with Sinjin about what he collects. Sinjin was seen filming Robarazzi, even though he was embarrassed on Robarazzi. This could mean that Sinjin either forgave Robbie or didn't care about being embarrassed. 'Survival of the Hottest - '''Robbie seemed worried about Sinjin drowning. Robbie told Tori to give him mouth to mouth, but Tori walks away. Before the scene cuts, Robbie was left about to help Sinjin. 'Freak the Freak Out - 'Both Robbie and Sinjin went out with the North Ridge girls. 'Rex Dies - Sinjin tells Andre that Tori tried to murder Rex, which means Sinjin knew about Rex getting hurt. The Diddly-Bops - Both Robbie and Sinjin were dressed as a slice of pizza. 'Dori Moments' [[A Film by Dale Squires|'A Film by Dale Squires']] - When Cat points out Damien doesn't like excitement, he turns and looks at Tori. Tori is freaked out by him and scoots her chair away. When Dale says he's going to direct Johnny Depp's new movie, Damien says it excites him and Tori, along with everyone else, scoots her chair away again. Tayley Moments [[Freak the Freak Out|'Freak the Freak Out']] - The two girls sing horribly together. While performing, Tara is continously singing very close to Hayley. When Cat and Jade get up to sing, they are both sitting next to one another. Both girls are also glaring at Cat and Jade. Neither Tara nor Hayley stand up to cheer for Cat and Jade. When they win, they scream and then hug each other tightly. Fanfictions Brina *b e a u t i f u l by InsaneBlueberry *Simple by Shatteredsand *p e r f e c t by InsaneBlueberry Trade *http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6320130/1/common_goal Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Images of Sinjin Van Cleef Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Characters